fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WTX-TV
WTX-TV, virtual channel 6 (UHF digital channel 17), is a CBS owned-and-operated television station licensed to Texaville, Ohio, United States. The station is owned by the CBS Television Stations division of CBS Corporation (itself owned by Viacom Networks). History The station originally began broadcasting on February 13, 1949, as WTPS-TV (calls standing for "T'exaville's '''P'ioneer 'S'tation"), the first television station in the Texavillian market. Originally an ABC owned-and-operated station, the station broadcast for three hours a day. It was also one of ABC's original owned-and-operated stations to sign-on, after WXYZ-TV in Detroit (now owned by the E.W. Scripps Company). In May 1955, ABC sold WTPS-TV to the Westinghouse Broadcasting Company, which then changed its calls to the current WTX-TV, naming it after its AM radio station, WTX. The station has used its most famous and current logo, the number 6 in Group W's typeface, since 1965. On February 2, 1986, WTX-TV became the third television station in Ohio to broadcast in stereo, after WKYC-TV in Cleveland and WCMH-TV in Columbus, as well as the first ABC affiliate in Ohio to do so. On February 8, 1995, as a result of CBS's deal with Westinghouse Broadcasting, WTX-TV ended its nearly 46-year affiliation with ABC, and became a CBS affiliate. Westinghouse then merged with CBS, turning the station into an owned-and-operated station. Programming In addition to carrying the full CBS schedule, WTX-TV syndicates the CBS-distributed Entertainment Tonight, which has been syndicated on most other CBS-affiliated stations. News operation Broadcast schedules March 3, 1985 (WIP) 6:00 PM - 7:00 PM: ??? 7:00 PM - 8:00 PM: Ripley's Believe It or Not 8:00 PM - 9:00 PM: Rodney Dangerfield: Exposed 9:00 PM - 11:00 PM: Moonlighting ('''PREMIERE!) 1:00 AM - 5:30 AM: SIGN-OFF Branding Website history *20??-present - www.cbs6texaville.com Slogan history *1975-76 - Welcome to the Bright New World on Channel 6 (localized version of ABC's 1975-76 slogan) *1976-77 - We're Channel 6, Let Us Be the One (localized version of ABC's 1976-77 slogan) *1977-78 - Channel 6 is Still the One (localized version of ABC's 1977-78 slogan) *1978-79 - Channel 6's the One You Can Turn To (localized version of ABC's 1978-79 slogan) *1979-80 - Channel 6 is the One. Still the One. (localized version of ABC's 1979-80 slogan) *1980-81 - You and Me and Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1980-81 slogan) *1981-82 - Now is the time, Channel 6 is the place. (localized version of ABC's 1981-82 slogan) *1982-83 - Come On Along with Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1982-83 slogan) *1983-84 - That Special Feeling on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1983-84 slogan) *1984-85 - We're With You on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1984-85 slogan) *1985-86 - You'll Love It on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1985-86 slogan) *1986-87 - Together on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1986-87 slogan) *1987-89 - Something's Happening on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1987-89 slogan) *1989-90 - Something's Happening, Here on Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1989-90 slogan) *1990-92 - Texaville Is Watching Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1990-92 slogan) *1992-93 - It Must Be Channel 6. (localized version of ABC's 1992-93 slogan) *1997-99 - The Address is Channel 6, Welcome Home. (localized version of CBS's 1997-99 slogan) *1999-2000 - The Address is CBS 6. (localized version of CBS's 1999-2000 slogan) Branding history Sign-off announcement history 1980-1987 Gallery Logo history Station ident history WTX 78 id.png|''We're the One'' ident from 1978. WTX 79 signoff slide.png|Static station ident slide, used for their sign-offs from late 1979 to early 1982. WTX 80 id.png|''You and Me'' ident from 1980. WTX 81 id v1.png|''Now is the Time'' ident from 1981, with the WTX-TV byline at the bottom. WTX ID 1982 with ABC Logo.png|''Come on Along'' ident from 1982, with the WTX-TV byline at the bottom. WTX 83 id.png|''That Special Feeling'' ident from 1983. WTX 84 id.png|''We're With You'' ident from 1984. WTX 85 id.png|''You'll Love It'' ident from 1985. WTX 85 id stereo.png|''You'll Love It'' ident from 1985, with a notice that the station can now be viewed in stereo. WTX 86 id.png|''Together'' ident from 1986. WTX 1987 id.png|''Something's Happening'' ident from 1987. WTX 92 id.png|''It Must Be'' ident from 1992. WTX 93 id.png|ABC ident from 1993. Other station elements WTX mid 80s editorial card.png|''Channel 6 Editorial'' card from the mid-1980s. Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Trivia *Following WCIX's reallocation to channel 4 from channel 6 in 1995 (channel 6 was then reoccupied by NBC O&O station WTVJ, previously on channel 4), WTX-TV is the only CBS owned-and-operated television station broadcasting on channel 6. *In the fall of 2015, 17-year old Nextonvillian Carolyn Lenning funded the expedition to retrieve some of the lost recordings from WTX-TV, the first time she had gone on an expedition without her parents. These lost recordings can now be viewed online, either through the station's official website, its YouTube page, or via the Internet Archive. This lead her to becoming one of the most profitable women in Nextonville, Tennessee, thanks to the Lenning Corporation. **You can read more about the 2015 Lenning expedition here: WTX-TV/2015 Lenning expedition Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Channel 6 Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Westinghouse Broadcasting Category:Texaville, Ohio Category:Ohio